Secrets
by gaby4
Summary: Richie's body changed into a female one. He tries to keep this secret, but things get worse when Virgil falls in love with her VR Thirth chapter finally up! And it won't take me this freaking long for the next
1. One

**Secrets ****by gaby4**

Summary: Sets after "The Power Outage" Richie's body changed into a female one. He tries to keep this secret, but things get worse when Virgil falls in love with "her". V/R pairing

* * *

That could not be true. Richie touched its body and he tweaked his nipples... there were no doubts: his body had changed. 

The previous day, a scared Gear saw how a violet and red monster exploded and

disappeared in the river. Richie didn't know if Hotstreak and Ebon were all right.

Static and Gear had recharged their powers with another pick of the violet substance. Richard never thought his body was going to mutate like that. The girl who looked Richie from the mirror was kinda pretty.

Her boobs were small but firm.

Although "she" had the same haircut, the femenine body didn't remind Richie his old one

- Richard!- Sean Foley knocked the door

Richie covered the chest, if his father finds that out... -Coming!


	2. Two

A/N: Sorry x the huge delay... I promise I'll update more often. I thank you so much for all your reviews! Thanks a lot for your support!

* * *

What in the hell is wrong with you?- Mr. Foley asked

I told ya, I have a cold…- Richie answered, he covered his new body with two sweaters and a scarf, plus a pair of huge blue jeans- I gotta go… I'll be late

But Richie! What about breakfast?- Mrs. Foley complained… but his son was already gone –I just can't understand these teenagers…- Sean opened the newspaper

"My son, Richard Osgood Foley, didn't eat… I can't believe it. But why does his voice sound so changed? Something is going on here… Maybe Sean is right, that Hawkins boy could be a bad influence on my Richie…"

Crap!- Richie yelled. He spent hours inside the Gas Station, trying to think any antidote for his dilemma and nothing! What will he say to his parents? What will they think? What will Virgil say about this?

The teenager took off his sweaters, the heat didn't help to think. Twenty minutes later, his stomach started to complain. "But thinking about food in such a dramatic situation… this is a proof that only my body changed, thought" Richie smiled

Richie? I knew I'll found you here…- suddenly, Virgil entered. His friend turned back, surprised.

…. Ew!- Virgil covered his face, blushing- Sorry, I mistook you with my friend… ajem, could you tell me who are you, why are you here and why in the hell are you showing me your breasts?

Soorry!- Richie got dressed. Although he was embarrassed, he felt relieved. Virgil didn't notice the change, so he can keep this new body in secret.

No problem at all…- Virgil was decided to impress "her" with his best smile. That blonde, eccentric and mysterious girl was the more beautiful woman he ever saw


	3. Three

A/N: what else can I say besides I'm sorry for the huge delay? College and other things kept me the hell busy, but I'll try to continue with this story. A million of thanks to all the people who reviewed and gave me their support. This is a chapter extremely long in comparison with the previous. I promise the next one won't take me another year...

Richie looked at his friend, totally puzzled… did Virgil gave him a "sexy smile"? His damn female hormones acted, and he could feel a mixture a feelings, while his face turned red. Richie never felt this way, so warm and urging… was it desire? He felt it a little with some guys, like that Asian guy of the store of the dark haired guy from the cinema. Never with Virgil, and never in that way.

"_What now? I can't believe I was always attracted to V and I chose this fucking moment to realize it!"_ he thought desperately in the middle of the silence. The other male was scanning Richie from head to toe, and seemed to enjoy the whole time –Who are you?

-I asked first…- Virgil said, with a voice that destroyed the poor control Richie gained

-Name's… Richelle

-Richelle what?- then again that attitude, much for the poor blonde dismay

-Just Richelle. And you?

-Virgil, just Virgil- the male imitated

-I bet I can guess, I'm very smart- Richie smiling, his mind screaming _"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

-Challenge accepted, for a date, 'kay?- Virgil smiling and not in a innocent way

-Hawkins, you are Vigil Hawkins- seeing the teen's disappointed and frustrated look, he felt responsible to say something more- Told ya, I'm smart, no date, sorry

-No, I'm sorry- _"Man, she's so beautiful!"_–I bet you could guess my last name, you lost, you date me.

-All right…- Richie laughed while his mind tortured him with a self-dialogue

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING????"_ said his rational side

"_I like him, he likes me, we'll date. That's all"_ said his emotional side

"_Oh, fine! Let's forget HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND HE DOESN'T KNOW THIS BODY IS A… FAÇADE!!!! HE LIKES RICHELLE'S BODY, AND NOT RICHIE'S MALE ONE, YOU IDIOT!!!"_

"_We'll have some fun. When I reach to a solution to this dilemma, Richelle disappears and that's it. No hurts. Plus, I'll enjoy being Virgil's target to attraction, as for I like him and I didn't know it before"_

"_YOU ARE NOSENSE!"_

"_Of course I'm not, you are my rational side"_ Richie smiled

-So, it's a yes? What if we start right now?

Caught in surprise, "Richelle" answered the first thing that came to his head -Er? I'm not gonna lay on my back in this abandoned gas station, if that's what you think….

-I never said that!- Virgil screamed, blushing uncontrollably

-But you thought it...- he tilted his head to a side, blinking twice and smiling sweetly. Richie was aware he wasn't really angry about the current situation, not to mention the fact he was flirting like a real girl and feeling more and more comfortable with the change. It was the first time he felt completely free, without the weight of something only he knew and tried to hide to the world... especially to his parents. _"This is nice..."_

_"and it can last forever, if I want... no. No" _

Virgil, by the way, couldn't stop looking at her features. Short, blonde hair, pale skin, soft lips. Her baggy clothes didn't reveal the delicate waist and small breasts Virgil saw for a luckily second. What was she doing in the place only he and Richie shared? Fortunately, Static and Gear didn't hide their suits there, but still... who is she? Her sad and serious face caused in Virgil's heart an interest he never felt before. Deciding to know the mysterious girl better, he spoke -What about a burger while you tell me more about you?

-Sounds great, but I don't want to talk about me- Richie waved his hand to emphasize the idea- You may not like what I have to say. It's not very pleasant

Virgil put a sympathetic hand into Richie's shoulder and gave him a look full of concern –Okey, but if something bugs you, it's hard to deal it alone. You can tell me anything you want, as I'll really like to be your friend, Richelle.

Looking down, without knowing how else to react, he answered –Thanks. I'll keep it in mind

-Shall we?-Virgil opened the door and led him a hand

-Let's- Richie smiled weakly. Suddenly, his former plan didn't sound so convincing.

He guessed Virgil was way interested on him. Not only for... the physical, as the blonde first detected.

Knowing everything was a fake, Richie felt like a traitor.

Knowing he love Virgil, Richie wanted to enjoy a little of his attention...

Because he knew that, as Richie, he will never get Virgil's love

Next one: The first date. Virgil and Richie/Richelle's love scene is getting closer and closer, my friends!


End file.
